


Destiel one-shots

by emo_cat_basic_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Cas is angry, Dean Winchester is Younger Than Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent John Winchester, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Library AU, Little comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is the older brother, Sexual Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, argument, castiel is a librarian, cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_cat_basic_bitch/pseuds/emo_cat_basic_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is my first fic so enjoy:<br/>Cas has ordered a book at the library, but the person who borrowed it before him is late. Cas gets pissed of because he really needs that book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> RELATIONSHIPS: Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> CHARACTERS: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury  
> TAGS: Library AU, Cas is angry, Adorable Dean,

For the third time this week, Castiel was on his way to the library. He had to do a book presentation for school. He wanted to do it about Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He doesn't own the book, so he went to the library. Of course somebody was already borrowing it. So he put himself on the waiting list, besides, they had to return it in a week.  
Now the person is three days late, and Cas was getting annoyed. He really needed to start that presentation. When he arrives at the library he asks Charlie, the librarian, if it had been returned yet. Charlie was a classmate and good friend of his, "Sorry Cas, no such luck. We do have all the other Harry Potter books, why not use those?" She asks. "I've only read one and two and they weren't that good in my opinion, I need to read three." "Okay I get it. Of course the one book you need is also the one we don't have. As soon as it arrives I'll text you" she assures him. Cas leaves the library and goes home in a bad mood.

1 MONTH LATER

The book still hadn't been returned, and Castiel was getting angry. Once again he headed to the library, he walks through the rain for half an hour until he finally arrives. Before he could say anything Charlie spoke up "It's still not here, didn't I tell you I'd text you when it arrived?" Cas rolled his eyes. What was taking this asshole so long? Cas decided to look at some of the other books before heading back home. He glances at Charlie, he felt bad for acting like a dick. But apparently Charlie doesn't mind, she's on her phone, texting probably. Suddenly she starts giggling. "What's so funny?" Castiel asks. "Oh, uh nothing. Well uh.. You remember my friend Dean?" Of course he remembers Dean. He had only met him once, on Charlie's birthday a few weeks ago. He was tall, hot, he had short brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Cas's mouth almost started watering just by thinking of him. He had talked to him a few times that evening. He was quite charming. He had a younger brother who he took care of, he was obsessed with his car which he called Baby and he loved rock music. "Yeah I remember him, why?" "Well he has this adorable crush on someone and he thinks his brother Sam might of fucked it up." She said. Castiel's heart almost sank after hearing about his crush. Okay so they only met once, but if Castiel had had the nerves he would've asked Dean out on a date. Castiel shakes his head and returns to the bookshelves. He looks at different Young Adult books for a while. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice "Hiya Charlie, is he still here?" Castiel turns around and sees Dean soaking wet of the rain. Charlie points at Cas and Dean almost runs towards him. "Uhh, hi" Dean stammers out. "Hello Dean" Castiel replies. He takes a good look at Dean and notices he's panting and his face is red, making is freckles stand out even more. "Is everything alright, Dean?" Dean looks at his shoes and replies softly "Everything's fine Cas. I just ran here, that's why I look like shit." "You don't look like shit, Dean". Dean smiles warmly and his cheeks become even more red. After a few moments of silence, Castiel decides to speak up. "Charlie told me your brother might have fucked something up with your crush. Is that true?" Once he says this Dean looks up Charlie and gives her an angry look. He soon turns back to Castiel, looking him in the eye instead of staring at his shoes. And a smug smile appears on his face. "Yeah, first I was mad at Sam. But now I'm grateful, because now I have an excuse to talk to my crush." Dean shoots him a toothy grin, and Castiel doesn't really understand. "You see, Sammy really enjoys reading. And he comes here often. And he had borrowed this book two months ago, I think it was the third Harry Potter book" when Dean says this, Castiel eyes widen. "And apparently he should've returned it a month ago. And Charlie informed me that my crush has been waiting for more than a month on that book. So..." Dean reaches for his backpack and hands him the Harry Potter book Castiel has been waiting for for so long, "here you go. And if you would like to go on a date with me, that would be nice. But of you want to beat the shit out of Sammy for being this late with the book, I'll gladly let you. But if you don't want to go on a date with me that's fi.." Dean's sentance was cut off by Castiel's lips pressing against Dean's. Dean doesn't do anything at first, shock takes him over. But after a while he deepens the kiss. Licking Cas's lips for permission, which he gladly grants. Soon they are making out until Charlie clears her throat and moves her head towards a couple of kids who look weirded out, making Cas and Dean giggle. "I will gladly go out with you Dean, especially if it involves THAT" Cas says. Dean moves forward and kisses Cas again, not too intense this time so they won't traumatise the kids.   
So they end up going on dates. Castiel finally gets to meet Sam, who can't stop apologising about the book. But Castiel doesn't care about that anymore. Castiel spends the night often at Dean's, and Dean often at Castiel's. They stay up all night watching TV, reading books and other stuff...  
So Castiel's book presentation got a horrible grade, Cas didn't care. He was dating Dean Winchester


	2. From Zero To Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Dean gets beaten up by the neighbourhood kids?
> 
> This is based of a film I played in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RELATIONSHIPS: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester  
> CHARACTERS: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Crowley, Alistair, Abaddon, Ruby, Meg Masters, Lisa Braeden  
> TAGS: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Sam is the older brother, Dean Winchester is younger than Sam Winchester, Non-Graphic violence

*Dean's POV*  
Today was supposed to be romantic, but it turned out to be one of the worst days of my life.  
Lisa and I were walking through the park, I had my arm around her, there was a gorgeous view of the river from here. It was our 3 month anniversary. After we had lunch, we decided to walk through the neighbourhood. That's where it went wrong.  
As we were walking through the neighbourhood, I saw the neighbourhood gang sitting on a bench. I was planning to just ignore them. I know them by name, we go to the same school. You had the leader of the gang, Alistair, his closest buddies Uriel and Crowley, and their girlfriends; Ruby, Meg and Abbadon, and then there was the loner gang member; Castiel Novak. Dean had always thought Castiel was attractive, that dark sex hair and those piercing blue eyes. But he was with Lisa, and he would never hurt her.  
You see, Lisa was a bit self-conscious. So every time someone complimented her, she would instantly want to become besties with that person. So Lisa and I walked past the gang, when Alistair came forward "looking nice, pretty girl" he said to Lisa. Lisa blushed furiously, but tried to keep it cool. Alistair came closer and grabbed Lisa's right hand, placing a kiss on it. "And what might your name be?" "Lisa, Lisa Braeden." "Nice to meet you Lisa, I'm Alistair." I pulled Lisa's left arm "come on, we should go" I say. "But it's so much fun here!" she exclaims. Uriel and Crowley also come closer. "No, you don't want to leave, don't you sweetheart?" Alistair asks faux innocently. I gather the little courage I have; "but she's already with me!" "Not anymore my friend" Alistair says with a dark grin. Crowley walks right up to Lisa "What are you even doing with this pussy?" while shoving me backwards. That's when Castiel gets up from the bench and gets closer. Out of nowhere, Uriel comes at me and punches me in the face, which knocks me down on the ground. I hear Lisa gasp, and as I look at her, I see her getting pulled towards the bench by the gang member's girlfriends. Alistair is now standing over me, pulling my collar up with his left hand, and his right hand is balled as a fist hovering above my face. I close my eyes and wait for the punch, but after a few seconds, it still doesn't come. I open my eyes and I see Castiel trying to pull Alistair away from me. Alistair however pushes him away.  
That's when Sam jumps in.  
Sam is now also standing over me, facing Alistair, pushing him backwards. Alistair tries to hit Sam, but again Castiel tries to stop him. Before Alistair can do anything, Uriel is running towards Sam. Sam cracks his arm with almost no effort. Uriel crawls away while Alistair, Castiel and the girls run away. Sam grabs my hand and pulls me up. I look towards the bench, but Lisa is gone.  
"Can you teach me those fighting skills, Sam?" I ask my brother. He smiles friendly and noddes.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

*Castiel's POV*  
We were back at out bench again. After the incident with Dean and his brother Sam we avoided it here for a while. Just like I've been avoiding my 'friends' as well. I know Alistair is pissed at me, and I'm not in the mood for a beating. Yet here I am. Not much has changed, only Lisa is sitting on Alistair's lap, instead of hanging out with Dean, her now ex-boyfriend. The gang was talking about the same thing for over ten minutes now, it had something to do with some hot chick. I never told them I'm gay, and I'm never planning to. So I zoned out pretty quickly. I get snapped back to reality when suddenly Alistair is pulling the collar of my shirt towards his face. "Why didn't you help me when Dean was being a little bitch?" He asks me. I quickly tried to think of something. "Well, Uriel did hit him hard. I thought he had enough." I chuckle nervously. But Alistair doesn't buy it. "You know he was bisexual right. I used his laptop once and my God he should've deleted his internet history" Lisa tells me and all the girls start to laugh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Crowley says while chuckling. Alistair was still pulling at my collar and it was getting uncomfortable. "Well, why didn't you help us?" he asks me again. I try to think of an answer. Seconds go by and before I can answer myself, Abbadon says "I think Cassie here has crush on Dean Winchester!" I blush furiously, feeling the blood rising to my cheeks. "No way, our Cassie, gay? This is going to be fun." Alistair says darkly.

*Dean's POV*  
After a few weeks of training, I was able to kick Sam's ass. And that says something! And he was looking for revenge. He was going to win Lisa back! He had been walking past the bench where it all happened a few times a day now, waiting for them. As he was approaching the bench for the third time today, he finally saw them. But something was different. Someone was getting beat up. Dean quietly walked closer, seeing it was Castiel on the ground. The guys were hitting and kicking him while Cas lay on the ground writhing of the pain. I looked at the bench, only to see the girlfriends, and Lisa. They were all laughing and yelling. Dean had had enough. "HEY!!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone except Castiel turned my way.  
That's when the laughing started. "You going to win your bitch back?" "Ready for round two?" "Have fun going to the ER" I didn't know who was saying what. But something happened inside me. Anger boiled up and I started throwing punches. Kicking Alistair in the nuts, punching his ugly face. Kicked Uriel's shins. I didn't even need to hit Crowley, he was running away with the girls while Alistair and Uriel ran the same direction as fast as they could.  
Castiel was coughing a bit. He was going to have a few bruises, but other than that he seemed fine. I walked towards him and wanted to grab Castiel's hand when Cas flinched away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise" I reassure him. This time Castiel grabs my hand and I help him up. Now we're standing face to face.  
"I'm sorry about Lisa" Castiel tells me.  
"Don't worry about it." I tell him.  
Just as I am about to walk away Castiel gently holds my face with both hands and kisses me gently. At first I'm surprised, but after some processing, I kiss him back. The kiss remains gentle, because I am still afraid to hurt him. After a while we break the kiss to get some air.  
"Let's do this again, but without the getting beat up part" he says jokingly.  
"Deal"


	3. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are in an argument when some bad news is told to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RELATIONSHIPS: Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> CHARACTERS: Castiel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (mentioned), John Winchester (mentioned)  
> TAGS: angry Castiel, Cas is angry, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, argument, Fluff and angst, Hurt/comfort, Tooth-rotting fluff, Good parent John Winchester, Minor character death

"I have been working late all week, and I ask one thing of you. ONE thing, and you can't even manage to do THAT!" Saliva flies out of Cas' mouth as he yells at Dean. Dean cringes when he hears the usual calm voice rage with anger. Cas was a professor at the local university and Dean was an engineer. All week there were meetings at the university which made Cas stay late. So he had asked Dean to do the laundry. A fairly simple task. And Dean really was planning to do it, honestly! But when he got home from work, doctor Sexy was on. And then there was another episode, and another, and another. You know how it goes. So when Cas came home at 9 PM and saw the still full laundry basket, he got mad at Dean.  
And Dean agreed with him 100%. He should've done the laundry before he started watching TV. But he's a useless piece of shit anyways. He still couldn't believe that Cas has stayed with him for 3 years.  
"Oh, and you decided to stop listening to me now, huh?" Cas claps his hand in front of Dean's face to get his attention back. "I-I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. And I'm sorry about the laundry too, I don't have a good reason to not have done it." Cas lets out a huff of air. Dean know his apology is no good now, but what else can he say? 'You might as well leave me, Cas. I'm just a stupid piece of crap and you deserve so much better.' If he says that, it will seem like he's trying to play the victim. Cas storms off, and Dean can't find the energy to follow him. Soon enough though, Cas returns with a pillow and a blanket from their bedroom. Dean could've seen this coming, but it still hurts he has to sleep on the couch tonight. Cas dumps the pillow and blanket on the couch before he grabs a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and walks back towards the bedroom. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, and I'm going to bed" he yells over his shoulder. A few seconds later Dean hears their bedroom door slam shut.

*a few hours later*

Cas already is a light sleeper, and it's even worse when he's angry. Sure, tomorrow morning he'll probably be over it (mostly), because, well, he loves his Dean so much. And it's only laundry. But at the moment he's still mad. But, by some miracle, he does fall asleep.  
The first time he wakes up is when he hears a cellphone ring. He doesn't know if it's his or Dean's. He doesn't bother getting out of bed though, and soon enough he hears Dean softly talking.  
The second time he wakes up is when he can hear some sort of machine running. He figures Dean is probably too upset to sleep, and that he's up and about just to kill the time. He ignores it.  
The third time he wakes up, he can't ignore it though. First it sounds like laughter, but after listening closely for a while, Castiel realises it's somebody sobbing. He wonders for a second if it might be the TV, but the noise is coming from the bathroom. Castiel gets out of bed with a groan and gets his slippers and bathrobe on and wanders to the bathroom. The light is on and Dean is sitting on the floor, curled in a ball, bawling his eyes out. The image shocks Castiel, is this his fault? Maybe he did overreact? He knows Dean is sensitive. "Dean, everything alright?" Castiel quietly sits next to Dean on the floor, but doesn't touch him yet. Maybe Dean is mad at Castiel for making him sleep on the couch, and doesn't want Cas to touch him. Dean flinches at the sound of his voice, he moves his head to the side to see if Castiel really is there. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He sniffles. Cas tentatively puts his right hand on Dean's left shoulder, and when Dean doesn't protest, he rubs his back in a soothing manner. "Sam called. My dad had a heart attack, he didn't make it." As soon as the words left his lips another sob comes out. Castiel's eyes widen, John Winchester is dead? He moves so that he is sitting in front of Dean and gently cups his face, making Dean look at him. Dean looks so hurt. His emerald eyes glossy with tears. His face pale white and his lips trembling. Cas moves forward and kisses his temple. "Come on, you need to rest, love." Cas tries to get him off the floor but Dean shakes his head and stays put. "I have to wait for the washing machine to finish so I can put the laundry in the dryer." Dean looks towards the washing machine and dryer and Cas follows his gaze. He sees now that the washing machine is going. So that must've been the machine that woke him up. And Sam's call must have woken him up too. "Dean, did you do the laundry after you heard about your father?" Dean nods slowly. "I don't want you to hate me. I'm already so worthless, today just proved that. And I don't want to lose you, but you can do so much better than me. So I figured I should do it anyways." "Dean, no. I love you, I love you so much. And I hate that you can't see how much you're worth. I'm not going to hate you because you forgot to do the laundry once. You're not worthless because of it. You just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, I make mistakes." Castiel stands up and grabs Dean's hands, gently pulling him up. Once they're both standing, Cas wraps his arms around Dean's waist and kisses his cheek. "I wish you would've woken me up when you heard. I'm so sorry for your loss, Dean." Dean buries his head in the crook of Cas' neck. "Can-can I sleep with you in bed tonight? I need you." "Of course, my darling."


	4. Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas catches Dean redhanded with another man, but is it really what it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: rape/non-con  
> RELATIONSHIPS: Castiel/Dean Winchester  
> CHARACTERS: Castiel (supernatural), Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury  
> TAGS: cas is angry, angry Castiel (supernatural), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, argument, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual abuse, cheating but not really, angst, little comfort, castiel is a librarian

Cas had a good life. He worked at a library with his best friend Charlie, he had a beautiful 3-story house, 2 great cats, a loving family, and most amazing of all, the best boyfriend in the world. Dean was a caring man, whom Cas hoped to marry one day. Dean had a beautiful car (and Cas wasn't allowed to even touch it without permission), a great brother and a weird but kinda good sense of humor.  
It was Friday evening, about 8 pm. Charlie and Cas were just finished with their shifts at the library. Cas and Charlie always carpooled, and today it was Charlie's turn to take Cas home. All Cas wanted to do was snuggle on the sofa with Dean while watching a shitty movie. "Charlie, are you done yet? I wanna go." Charlie was texting somebody while Cas was patiently waiting for her to move her butt. "Yeah yeah almost, why don't you heat up the car while I finish up here?" She threw the keys at him, which Cas missed, Charlie tried (but failed) to contain a giggle. As Cas was walking outside with the keys, he got a text.

DEAN (08:04 PM): "Had to explain something to my boss, will be home later 2nite."  
Cas frowned, he was in such a snuggle mood. Oh well, he better make up for it later tonight.  
ME (08:05 PM): "Okay babe, love you xx"

Charlie finally made her way to the car and they were ready to leave. On the way home they talked about Harry Potter ("Snape was an abusive monster, Cas!" "But he loved Lily!"), bees, and about their next shift on Monday. They passed the bar that was close to Cas' home, Dean and Cas went there pretty often. Cas glanced at it, relieving fond memories of their first date there. But then he saw Dean, no, it couldn't be. "Charlie stop the car!" She immediately did so, hitting the brakes so hard Cas lunched forwards. She looked the same way Cas had been staring at. "No way, is that Dean? Who is that guy?" But Cas had no idea who the man was, the man who was standing awfully close to HIS Dean. “Is he, is he making out with him?” Cas didn’t want to look, but he also did. After closer inspection, they were kissing. And the man was taking Dean’s pants of, grabbing Dean’s length and stroking it. “Oh my god, Cas. I’m so sorry. Should I-“, “take me home, now!” Cas wanted to scream, kick, punch and cry. He was angry and heartbroken. The five minute drive seemed to last forever. When they finally arrived, Charlie offered a sympathetic look, but Cas ignored it and stormed inside. He sat down on the sofa and stared at the clock.  
08:23 PM  
And he waited.  
09:07 PM  
10:41 PM  
Finally, at 11:33 PM, the door opened. He heard a bag drop. Shoes being put away, and heavy footsteps making way to the living room. And then Cas saw him. Green eyes glossy with tears, shallow breathing, clearly a man in distress. Cas wanted to embrace him, tell him he could tell him everything, that Cas would always support him. But he couldn’t.  
“I saw you.” Blue eyes made their way to the floor, trying to fight back tears. “I need help, Cas, please.” Cas’ head snapped back up, fury blue meeting terrified green. “Help you? You’re asking me to help you? After I SAW you CHEAT on ME? And you expect me to HELP you? Fuck you, Dean Winchester!” Castiel was furious, breath was getting shallow. He stood up, so he could face Dean. He saw panic in Dean’s eyes, and Cas almost felt bad for him. “No no, Cas no, I didn’t, I begged him to-“ Dean couldn’t finish his sentence, he started sobbing. He fell to his knees with his face in his hands. Cas slowly sat down on his knees to, and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean was trying to speak through the sobs. “I didn’t”, “please”, “help”. Cas had never seen anything like, and never from Dean. Dean barely showed his emotions. Cas got up and gave him a glass of water, and tried to calm him down with breathing exercises. After 20 minutes, Dean had finally calmed down enough to talk, although there were tears still streaming down his face.  
“I lost my phone at work today,” Dean started. “No, you texted me. You said you were going to be home late.” Dean shook his head, “I didn’t write that. My boss, Henrikson, he stole my phone. He-he said he wanted to talk about getting me that promotion at the bar this evening. I asked him if I could use his phone to call you, but he said he would text you. Did he? Did he text you?” Cas’ face was now scrunched up in confusion. “No, I only got the text from your phone.” “We went to the bar, and he gave me beer, he said he would pay, even though I wanted to pay it myself. Anyways, he was being friendly all night. And when I stood up and said I wanted to go home. He stood up too and stood right beside me, and that’s when I felt the gun.” Another sob bubbled out, while Cas was filled with horror. He has a feeling how this might end. “He made me go outside with him, in that alley. And he began to kiss me. I tried to push him off and I begged him to stop, please Cas, believe me. And he started grabbing me. And, oh God-“ “No it’s okay Dean, you don’t have to say anything.” Cas wrapped Dean in his arms. Dean was shaking and sobbing and it made Cas’ heart hurt. “I’ll kill him, I’m going to kill him.” He mumbled to himself. “Luckily, Benny was on his way to the bar and heard me scream. So he didn’t, like, get IN me. I feel dirty all over.” Castiel thanked Benny in his head for saving Dean. Saving his Dean. He was so mad at Dean that it didn’t even occur to him to look at Dean’s body language or facial expressions. Looking back now, Cas can clearly see the fear in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Dean. For what I said, that I didn’t help you when I saw. I will help you get through this. I love you.”  
“I love you too Cas”, Dean replied before Cas gave a gentle kiss to his forhead.


End file.
